This invention relates to a displacement measuring and remote control apparatus, more particularly to an accurate displacement measuring and remote control apparatus which transfers its motion by a sheave and a flexible belt.
A conventional displacement measuring and remote control apparatus normally transfers its motion by the engagement of two geared or threaded driving elements between which uncurable and irregular worn-out, backlash often occurs. This backlash results in inaccurate measurement and control.